When's a date not a date?
by ridesawhitebike
Summary: Somewhere between the end of 3x6 and the start of 3x7.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily?"

"Yeah"

"I should go, it's late, and my arse is going to sleep out here" Naomi can hear Emily stifle a small laugh

"Hang on"

Emily takes her hand back through the cat flap, Naomi can see her stand, she stands herself, stretches out her aching legs, and the door is opened. Naomi smiles. Emily seems to struggle for a minute, then;

"Are you going to the Fishponds tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah probably."

"See you there?"

"Yeah, um Emily, not like a date or anything, right? Just, you're going to be there, right?

"Um, yeah, not a date, definitely"

"Right, Ok then, not a date... it's a date...if that makes any sense"

"Yeah, I get it" Emily smiles, steps out onto her porch, "Good night, Naomi" plants a small kiss on Naomi's cheek, smiles, turns back to her house, "Night"

Naomi's hand goes to her cheek, where Emily kissed it, "Oh" she smiles. Frowns, smiles again.

"Mum...MUUUUM? Where are you?" Naomi crashes through her front door, throws her keys and bag onto the table.

"Yer mum's gone out Naomi" Kieran looks out of the kitchen; unbelievably he is actually peeling spuds "Anything I can help you with?"

Naomi smiles at the image of her Irish politics lecturer in a pinny, peeling spuds, "No you're OK, Kieran I don't think you can help at all..." Naomi turns, starts to walk away, turns back "Although...Have you ever been out on a date that wasn't actually a date?"

"A date that wasn't a date... I'm not following." He frowns "But clearly something we should discuss over a wee drop, I think"

Naomi decides there and then having Kieran around wasn't actually going to be that bad after all.

Naomi stands outside the Fishponds Tavern, looking in through the window, after a few 'wee drops' with Kieran discussing the finer points of going out with 'some-one' whilst not actually going out with them, she's more than a little unsteady on her feet, not pissed, but technically; definitely not sober. No heavy machine operating for her tonight. She sees through the window Effy and Cook playing pool, well, Effy trying to take a shot, while Cook tries to get a handful of tit. Naomi can hear them through the window

"Fuck off, Cook"

Behind them, she can see JJ and Katie laughing about something, Thomas and Panda deep in conversation, Freddie at the bar, talking to Keith

"_Oh God_" she thinks, "_This was such a bad idea_" She takes in a deep breath "Fuck it"

Naomi pushes the door open.

"NAOMI!" shouts Cook by way of a welcome, "Buy your President a drink!"

"Fuck off Cook" she responds.

Effy stands, looks over Naomi with an unnervingly appraising eye, she walks over and comes conspiratorially close. "You look nice" she sniffs "You smell nice too...on a promise?" she raises an eyebrow.

"No", Naomi says, a little too quickly "I am allowed to make an effort occasionally, y'know" Naomi swallows hard, "_fucking Effy_", she thinks "_swear she does this just for shits and giggles_"

"Dressed like that...to come to Keith's" Effy pauses "You'll get beer split on your dress"

"Best you buy me a shot, then" Naomi walks to the bar "Alright Keith; we could do with more drinks I reckon"

Naomi is unsure how much more she's had to drink, she's laughing with Freds and Katie, Katie, she thinks, seems to be trying a bit too hard to find Fred's really piss poor jokes funny, definitely some flirting going on there, although what she sees in him... Naomi doesn't notice the girl standing at her shoulder until Cook shouts

"EMILEEEEE"

"Fuck off Cook" replies Emily, she sits on the edge of the seat, next to Naomi. "Are you drunk?" she's struggling to keep the look of disappointment from her face.

"Awright Ems," Naomi shrugs, gestures expansively at her surroundings "we're in a pub..." by way of an explanation.

There's a deafening silence as Emily struggles, trying not to say something she'll regret later "I just thought..." she begins, is interrupted by the Jukebox crashing loudly into life, Clearly something one of the gang has put on, they all rise, laughing, moving to the small dance floor in the corner, JJ grabs Emily on the way, she reluctantly jogs over with him, looking over her shoulder at Naomi,

Effy leans over "For someone as clever as you are, you can be very stupid, sometimes" she stands, joins the others.

Naomi opens her mouth, closes it again, sighs heavily, finishes her drink, grabs her fags, and heads for the door.

The songs finishes and Panda and Thomas land heavily back in their seats, Panda watches as some of the others continue to dance to the next track.

"I reckon JJ fancies Emily, what do you think Tommo?"

He looks over at Emily, thinks for a moment, back to something Emily let slip "Gay", he says suddenly "In this country it means homosexual, yes?"

Panda can't hide the look of disappointment in her face "Err, yeah. Tommo, are you trying to tell me something?"

He looks confused, smiles, shakes his head, "No.., Emily, I think..." he decides perhaps some discretion is called for "Elle des yeux sont sur un prix different, je pensent"

"Eh"

"Emily doesn't fancy JJ" Effy translates for her; "Tommo thinks she's got some-one else on her mind, right Tommo?"

He nods, makes a mental note about speaking French with Effy in earshot.

Emily stares at the door at the recently departed Naomi.

"Can I have one of those?"

Naomi starts, she's deep in thought, turns around, smiles lopsidedly, "Here" she offers the pack to Emily, who reaches out and touches Naomi's hand, Naomi reacts like she's been bitten and withdraws her hand somewhat too quickly. Emily's anger rises again.

"Fucks sake Naomi", Emily looks her in the eye "I know what you taste like..." the insinuation is clear to Naomi, who flushes slightly at the memory of it, Emily continues, "and now you won't let me touch your hand? What the fuck?" She sighs, shakes her head, and starts to walk away.

"Emily wait, please" Naomi calls out, realising she's caused this. Emily pauses, "Please" Naomi calls again. Emily walks back over stands in front of Naomi. Naomi reaches down, firmly grasps both Emily's hands in hers, looks her in the eyes, unconsciously licks her own lips, pauses briefly, leans in and kisses Emily deeply. Emily stiffens for a brief moment, relaxes, closes her eyes, and lets herself be kissed. Their foreheads rest together afterwards

"You smell nice" Emily says, Naomi smiles.

"I meant what I said last night" Naomi struggles "but this... you, it scares me"

"Naomi" Emily takes a deep breath "I'm Gay, OK? And I like you...Now you know"

"I know, just give me time, Ok"

There's a brief flare of noise as the door opens and Cook emerges from the Pub, He fires up a fag looks around "Emily, Naomikins, you two should come back to mine" his arms stretch wide," I could accommodate both of you, I reckon"

Emily and Naomi smile "Fuck off, Cook" they start to laugh.

"Let's get out of here" suggests Naomi; she takes Emily's hand, "Yeah?"

Emily looks at her hand in Naomi's "Yeah"

"Fucks sake" Mutters Cook sniffs his shirt, "Do I smell or something"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Cock..? You want to meet in a pub called the Cock?"

"Oh Shush, Naomi, it's called something 'like' the Cock, I said. It's that big warehouse of a pub behind the College, on the edge of the Industrial estate."

"Sounds romantic"

"Oh, its romance you want is it? I thought it was all tits and fanny with you..."

Naomi half smiles to herself, swaps the phone to her other hand and takes a drag of her fag before answering, "Yeah well, you bring out all my best qualities..."

"It'll be nice and quiet, unlike the Fishponds..." Emily lets that hang for a moment "Wednesday afternoon, no one goes to the pub do they? We can talk"

00000000000000000

Naomi pushes the double door of the 'Cockney Sparra' open, it's a sea of bodies crammed tightly in a huge space; a theatre of booze, a veritable cathedral to getting soullessly drunk.

"Jesus" she mutters to herself, threads her way to the bar, catches the barman's eye "A pint of...orange juice and lemonade, please," she sighs.

"Don't you want the special?" Shouts the barman over the melee at the bar, points to a blackboard

"FREE SHOT WITH EVERY PINT"

"_That explains the crowd"_ thinks Naomi, "Erm, no thanks, this is fine" She pays, stumbles across a small table hidden from the crowd by a huge flashing fruit machine, sits, takes a sip of her drink, grimaces, takes a book out of her bag, finds a page, and is just about to start to pretend to read when...

"NAOMI" shouts Cook from across the room.

Naomi's eyes shoot up "Oh for fucks sake, what are you doing here? Oh look; your little gang are here as well, how lovely" She nods at Freddie, and JJ.

"Came for the special" Cook states, as if it's bleeding obvious why they're in the pub "Too good to miss, shots with beer, better than that tosser Kieran for a kick off, what you doing here?"

"Um, waiting for...some-one, none of your business, Cook"

"Awright, awright, don't get your knickers in a twist"

Naomi sighs, "Emily, I'm waiting for Em, Ok?"

"Cool, we'll wait with you"

"No" Naomi more or less shouts, way to quickly "I'd just cramp your style", she stammers, looking for any reason not to have them anywhere near her.

"Riiight" says Freds, "we're pulling machines, us, C'mon guys, let's check out the 'opportunities' "

Cook looks momentarily confused, looks at Fred, who nods his head, Cook suddenly seems to understand something, "Oh right," he laughs "target rich environment, gotcha Freds"

"Oh No" says JJ, "Not that, I don't think that's right at all, I mean..."

"Shut it, Jenkins" smiles Cook, then to Naomi, "Have fun, Naomikins"

Naomi looks thoroughly confused, "What are you lot talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about" Cook is the picture of innocence, "See you later" and with that they're gone, back to whatever corner of the pub they crawled from.

Naomi watches them go, takes a sip of her drink, grimaces again, and starts to try to read.

00000000000000000

"Is, is...is this seat t, t, taken"

Naomi looks up, puts her book down, looks at the boy standing in front of her, all acne and glasses, he looks about 12, in fact he's the same age as her, she's seen him at college hanging around with the IT geeks, Gavin she thinks...

"Gavin, right?"

He smiles nervously "Gareth" he corrects her "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Sit" He looks like he's going to wet himself.

"No" Naomi feels sort of bad, he's Ok really, helped her out when her laptop froze a couple of weeks ago, but she's in no mood. After a little while she looks up, he still standing there, "what?" she asks

"Um, can I, um, buy you a drink?" he stammers

"Gavin, sorry Gareth," Naomi closes her eyes, "I'll make this simple OK, I'm waiting for some-one, that some-one isn't you, OK? Thanks for the offer, now fuck off, yeah"

"Right, right..." he looks almost relieved, "I'll just go then, shall I?"

"Yes, please do"

He literally runs...

Naomi watches him go, shakes her head, takes a sip of her drink, grimaces, and starts to read.

00000000000000000

It's the aftershave she notices first, it's powerful enough to fell buffalo at 20 paces, she looks up eyes watering. There's 3 of them all upturned collars rugby shirts, blonde hair that seen more styling products than hers did this morning. The one in the middle smiles, his teeth are blinding.

"Naomi?" he holds out his hand "Rupert"

"Like the Bear?" She can't help herself, it tumbles out. She looks at him, looks at his outstretched hand and at his friends, who she knows are probably called something equally improbable; Tristan, Dustin, that sort of thing, knows beyond doubt they fuck off skiing every year with girls called Chloe, Blair, and Charlotte, knows she hates them.

"Right" he laughs, "never heard that before" he takes back his hand unshaken

"Really? You do surprise me"

"Listen, I've got the Beamer outside, why don't we drive down to the coast"

Naomi glances out of the window to where Rupert's gesturing, there sat in the car park is a new shiny White BMW...Naomi nods. "Nice car. Big, powerful" she turns to face Rupert. "You must have a very, very small willy" she says as innocently as she can manage.

The one on the left sniggers, Rupert nudges him quiet, "Why don't we find out?" he leers.

Naomi contemplates this offer for a moment, sighs, puts down her book open on the small table, takes another sip of her drink, grimaces, stands and takes a pace over to Rupert, places her hand flat on his chest, looks him directly in the eye doing her very best to look as much like a smouldering Effy as she can manage and slowly slides her hand down to come to rest at his crotch, she grabs a handful of his balls, she hears a low whistle from one of his stupid friends, thinks _"Now" _ and squeezes as hard as she can, and pulls upwards, Rupert follows on tip toes, letting out a strangled "Ahhhhahaaa"

Naomi leans in to his ear "Have I got your full attention, Rupert?"

He nods

"I don't do Cock, OK? Not even ones as small as yours...Now fuck off" she lets him go.

Naomi can't be sure but thinks she hears Cook laughing as the 3 idiots do indeed, Fuck off

00000000000000000

"Hi"

Naomi looks up, smiles, "Hi yourself"

Emily sits down, nods towards the book, "Been here long"

"Oh, you know, just passing the time"

"What's that your drinking" Emily nods at the orange pint, hardly touched. Looks sceptical.

"Oh It's orange juice and lemonade", Naomi is suddenly embarrassed "I didn't want...to be, be pissed, y'know" Naomi smiles her lopsided smile.

"Just as well, I've got no money for beer anyway"

"Em, hang on here, OK, back in minute" Naomi suddenly stands, "I've got an idea"

00000000000000000

It doesn't take long to find them.

"Naomi" says Cook smiling, "Having fun, getting some action?"

"Very fucking funny, you tosser, hand over my share"

"Hand what over Naomikins" Cook is the picture of innocence

"My share of the bets you been taking off those idiots to see if they could pull me, that share"

JJ splutters into his drink, "I think you've met your match Cook" Freds is trying not very hard not to laugh out loud

"It was just a bit of fun, no harm yeah, Naoms?" he reaches into his pocket, pulls out some notes, and a small bag falls out along with them.

"Oh I think I'll have those as well"

Naomi returns to Emily, "C'mon" she says "Let's go and get wasted" waggling the bag of small pills at her, shows her the notes, "Vodka?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Cook owed me, C'mon lets go"

"Don't you want to stay here, free shots with every pint?"

Naomi looks around the pub "Nah, it's full of dicks"


	3. Chapter 3

"_...Just tell her...Just tell her it was a mistake, it was a mistake, you're not gay, you like cock, it'll be easy, just tell her straight, no messing about, no fucking about, just lets be friends, not gay, sorry, it was nice and everything, but not for me..."_

Naomi strides across the park, determined. It ends this afternoon, and Emily had unwittingly given her the perfect get out. Her text, 'in park come get me' had just hit her on wrong side of possessive,

"_I don't do that, nope, not that, I don't run after other people...'come get me' What the Fuck? I mean really. _She takes a last drag, flicks the fag, and treads it out. _"Yep, best thing, sort it out, get back to looking at her from afar....Wait, no hang on, not that, just on your own...Forget that orgasm then? Down by the lake, you know? That one that made you explode? What? Fuck off about that; no, do not think about sex with Emily...Oh, for fucks sake..._

Naomi turns the corner, knows where Emily will be, a spot they found last weekend; top of the hill, secluded, slightly covered by a couple of bushes, but with a view over the city that developers would kill their grannies to build flats on. She walks up the short path, the hilltop still obscured from view, she takes a deep breath

"_Now" _

As she comes over the crest, she sees Emily, laying on the grass, legs outstretched, propped up on her elbows, face turned up the slowly dipping sun, eyes closed.

"_...Oh...Fuck"_

"Emily..."

Emily opens her eyes, squints, uses one hand as a sun shield. "Hey, you found me" her voice is husky from lack of use; she clears her throat, "You OK? You look a bit distracted"

Naomi has a partial melt down as her hormones and her brain continue their bitch fight..._"Kiss her....Nope, just tell her, now...do it"_

Her. Hormones. Win. It's a Push over really

...Emily literally comes up for air, breathing heavily "Jesus Naomi," Emily crouches astride Naomi, whose hand is dangerously close, Emily's jeans are already undone, she can feel her hips moving unwittingly upwards to meet Naomi's descending fingers, already skirting the top of her knickers. Takes in a ragged breath "don't start what I won't be able to stop" she mumbles in Naomi's ear. Naomi pauses, knows they shouldn't do this, it's secluded, but they're still in public, she reluctantly takes out her hand. Closes her eyes, lets out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and pulls Emily down onto her, settles for a hug, they stay like that for what seems like an age trying to calm jangling nerves before Emily finally speaks;

"You OK?"

"Not really" replies Naomi "Don't move, I need to calm down..." She smiles despite her earlier determination "If you keep on wriggling like that, I swear I will not be responsible"

"It's not me; I think I'm making us vibrate"

"You're good Em, but you're not that good"

"No, it's my phone, it's in my pocket, it's on vibrate..."

0000000000000000000

"We...I" Emily corrects herself, no-one seems to notice apart from Naomi, who's eyes go skyrocketing upwards "got you your message, What's; 'JJ missing, RB disaster' mean then? What's going on?"

They're in Effy's Kitchen, Freddie, Katie on chairs, Tommo and Panda lounging against the counter top, Cook has his head buried in the fridge, He comes out clutching a half eaten roasted chicken, and a carton of orange juice "It means what it says Dinkytits, JJ's missing, and he's been on a Red Bull bender"

"A Red Bull bender?"

"Yep, studying, all night, he does it occasionally, fuel of choice: Red Bull, looks like he overdid it"

"I was over there this morning, went up to his room, "Interrupts Freddie, "I counted at least 14 cans, it'll be messy"

"14 cans of Red Bull" Naomi almost laughs, "Fucking hell; he'll be as high as a kite"

"Plus JJ, Plus pills, we need to split up and find him" Cook says through a mouthful of chicken.

"Whoa, what do you mean 'we need to split up and find him', Katie stands, "If I wanted to be in the Scooby Gang, I'd have worn an orange jumper, and I don't look good in fucking orange. I'm not traipsing all over Bristol looking for Mr Space Cadet." She looks at Naomi, "No prize for guessing who the big ugly dog is though."

"Katie" Shouts Emily, jumping in without really thinking, "Just leave it OK?"

Katie holds up her hands "Ok, Scrappy, calm down, it was just a joke"

"Where would he go? "Asks Thomas. Before it gets out of hand, and before Naomi can react.

"Well, three choices really, Down by the old dock, in that park on the hill, or over to the old Crem, is where we've found him before"

Before she can stop herself Emily blurts out "Not that park then..." Eyes turn to look her way, behind them she can see Naomi, shaking her head, eyes wide, mouthing "No..."

"Oh, right...um, we came that way, um w-walked through there, he's not there"

"Dockside, or Crem then." Suggests Freddie.

"You're shitting me, the Crem?" Katie laughs "It fucking is the Scooby Gang, Fucking hell"

"Let's hope for your sake, it's not an episode of Buffy, right?" Effy stubs out her cigarette, smiles

0000000000000000000

"How come we ended up here?" Naomi is trying to sound pissed off, but there's a definite edge to her voice as she regards the misshapen lumps and crosses and stone masonry that make up the Old Crematorium, she can even see the occasional mausoleum . She stamps on her fag, "let's make this quick, yeah? Tommo, Panda, you go that way, me and Em will go left, keep your phones on, we'll call if we spot him."

"This is freaking me out" Panda giggles just a bit too hard. Thomas seems relaxed though,"They're just dead people, you know, granddads, aunts uncles, brothers sisters, nothing to worry about. Ok?" they start to walk away voices fading.

"So, that's alright then, right? I mean you feel ok? Right Naoms"

"Naoms? When did I become Naoms?"

"Just now, I need...something nice you know?"

Naomi closes her eyes, _"complicated, then" _Looks over at Emily, smiles, reaches out and takes her hand, "me too, Em"

0000000000000000000

"I heard something over here, c'mon Naoms"

"Emily wait, just a minute, " Naomi stops reaches in to her bag finds her Zippo, fumbles it on, "Emily wait!" The light from the Zippo doesn't really light the space they find themselves in, hemmed in between two giant mausoleums; it merely peoples the darkness with shadows. They can hear movement, Emily takes a couple of paces back, stands with Naomi, and their hands instinctively find each other in the semi-gloom. Time passes, nothing happens, they breathe. They sense movement behind them and both turn, too quickly; the Zippo goes out. They flatten against the side of the stone, look at each other daring the other to speak first, genuinely starting to feel out of place, Bravery called for, but only lasting as long as the Zippo could provide a glow. Emily realises her eyes are now clamped shut, she feels along the edge with one hand dragging Naomi with her, quiet terror making her start to move quicker than she'd perhaps like, She feels Naomi's fear, they begin to panic, turn the corner, stumble into the figure, His hands are raised, They scream....

"Emily, Naomi, I didn't know you liked History, did you know this crypt was built for the Hedges Family in 1845, they were a tobacco family from Aberdeen, they moved to Bristol after the Great Tobacco Rot in 1812 and..."

Emily cuts him off in mid stride "JESUS CHRIST JJ, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US"

0000000000000000000

"Yeah, we've got him" Naomi smiles, more relived to be out the Crem then she'd probably be willing to let on, looks behind her, JJ is following them still talking to himself about the various families buried in the Crem, Panda trying to get him to shut up. "He's OK; he's babbling .We'll meet you at the Fishponds. "

"...Then we literally bumped into him when we came round the corner, I don't think I've ever come as close to wetting myself" Emily finishes as they find a place at the bar.

"Well, I reckon I need a drink after that" Says Cook," Pints? Yeah? JJ what do you want?"

"Um, Red Bull?" He raises his eyebrows hopefully.

Freddie shakes his head..."Don't think that's your best ever idea, mate "


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N last one for a bit, my loves (got some paying work to do) Hope you enjoyed these, more or less butting up to Ep 7 where I wanted to finish this little lot anyway. Maybe write some more of the other story I started a way back, sorry, got distracted, and trying out a couple of endings anyway. Oh, sorry 'bout the cop out, use your imaginations. Ok? You dirty minded little...**

There's a low whistle, followed by "A solid eight and a half" Freddie states matter of factly.

Emily mind has been momentarily elsewhere, underneath the beech tree in the grounds a group of students had gathered to escape the relentless heat, one of them, a slim dark haired girl is wearing a split skirt that keeps falling apart revealing more thigh than the girl would probably like..."Um, what?" she says distracted.

"Which one are we looking at?" Asks JJ

"Hair and Beauty, on the steps, built for comfort not speed, look at those..."

"Freddie!" Emily laughs

"What? C'mon, it's a statement of fact..."

"He means the chubby one" Cook lazily swings around to look

"I know what he means" Emily looks over her mirrored Aviators at Cook disapprovingly, she re-adjusts her sunglasses glances over to the girl Freddie's looking at "Too big" she says

"They are impressive though" Freddie weighs two imaginary breasts over his own chest "Imagine those swinging about over you...It'd be hypnotic"

Cook groans, "I'm getting a hard-on just thinking about it. Definitely not getting enough"

"Fucking hell," mutters Emily "do you ever think about anything else?"

"No"

"Nope"

"Sometimes I think about algebra, but mostly, um, yes, its sex"

They all see Naomi at the top of the steps, she looks around, see's them, waves, starts to head over, is waylaid briefly by another student handing out leaflets.

"I still maintain she's a decent eight" Starts JJ "There's shape, form..." Cook kicks out at JJ connecting with his shin, "Owww, Cook, needless violence is no way to...Oh, bobbins"

"Are you talking about Naomi?" Emily asks, then suddenly "Have you been scoring...us?"

No one will meet her gaze, she asks again "Well?"

"Eight's a pretty decent score" Cook says to his chest.

"Fucking great, what's my score?"

Silence

"C'mon"

On the day, a creditable seven" mutters JJ finally "some things that come in small packages though..."

"Oh, nice one JJ, that really helps" interrupts Freddie.

"Seven?" Emily is almost boiling over "Seven? That's barely above average; you gave a six to that spotty girl earlier, fucks sake"

Naomi arrives, Cook JJ and Freddie are laughing, Emily looking less than chuffed. "What's going on, then?"

Freddie composes himself "Nothing, Emily's feeling a little...undervalued"

"Riiight" starts Naomi, entirely not understanding "have you seen this?" She hands Emily the flyer, "its Tommo, a club night right? We are going?"

"Too fucking right" says Cook "I'll talk to Keith, get some supplies"

000000

Emily is in love, she knows it's partly the pills, knows it's partly the vodka, knows it's partly 'Surf Solar' being played at a volume loud enough to make her chest vibrate with the bass, but still, she looks at Naomi and knows, she wants to say something to that effect at the blonde girl, has enough experience to realize that whatever she says right now will both be forgotten by Naomi, and will be un-utterable shit anyway, settles instead for grinning stupidly at her, which is in turn met with an almost equally stupid grin from the blonde. Emily interprets this as "I love you too" and is happy. They are dancing, which is to say that they are sweating on an overcrowded dancefoor. They lost the others ages ago, Emily briefly saw her twin a couple of tracks ago, remembers laughing at Panda's wild dancing, but mostly has been focused entirely on one thing. Emily can't remember a time when Naomi wasn't in her world at some level, ever since she realized it was all about her. Really it was a pretty simple statement of fact, gay? Ok if that means I get you in my world, then happy to go with that. Emily has known she was gay, it's one thing to admit to yourself late at night, after a kiss at an otherwise disastrous party, another thing to say it out loud, but she's known, Debbie Harry didn't make her sister squirm like that after all, and that was when she was 13.

"C'mon we're going"JJ, still sober

"what? Just got here"

"Club's closing, Em"

"Oh"

"Make sure you've got Naomi" All business, rely on JJ

"K"

They stumble out into the street, Freddie and Katie, nowhere to be seen, Cook probably with some tart, Effy JJ, Naomi, and Emily walk silently together, each lost in their own worlds, Naomi's house is the first they reach on the long trudge home. They stop, Emily looks at the ground, breaths in, says finally "This is us"

Naomi looks up, looks over at Emily, waves her hand as nonchalantly as she can manage "Emily's crashing here"

JJ, oblivious to the tension "Right, see you tomorrow"

Effy looks at them both, not oblivious to the tension at all "Have fun"

000000

They tip toe into the house, shoes off, closing the door as quietly as they can, for some reason, as always, this of course is the funniest thing in the world, soon they are both giggling, Naomi tries to shush Emily, but they both fail, silently laughing, they end up staring at each other. Naomi clears her throat "Em"

Emily looks at her, looks at her eyes realises how unsure she is, is suddenly very tired, gives in "C'mon, I'm knackered, let's go to bed"

The atmosphere could be cut with a stick, let alone a knife, as undressed, modest in tee shirts they look at each other across the bed, Naomi, reaches down, pulls at the duvet, climbs in, Emily sighs, climbs in, is unsure how this is all going to go. They both lie on their backs, not moving, suddenly overtaken by shyness. Emily can feel her heart beating furiously in her chest, starts to tremble, although she's not cold.

"You're trembling, are you cold?" Naomi rolls onto her side looks over at Emily, reaches under the duvet, rubs her arm.

"No...Fucking hell, I'm nervous" Emily finally admits.

Naomi says nothing, smiles, hesitates, slowly moves in to kiss Emily oh so softly, the spell is broken. They remember.

It's not the greatest love making the world has ever seen, as if finally in a bed, they're unsure. Tee shirts catch awkwardly, signals are misinterpreted, finally and slowly they get into the rhythm, words of encouragement are softly uttered, movements understood, and with Naomi taking control this time, Emily feels her tracing a line of kisses lower and lower, until finally she feels her breath on her, and feels Naomi kissing her thighs, opens her legs wider, feels Naomi's tongue finally on her, "there, fuck...there, don't stop..."

000000

Naomi's vaguely aware of the door closing, wakes slightly, rolls over, finds the bed empty where she expected to find a redhead, and she's suddenly aware of why Emily was disappointed to be left in her bed...Twice, makes a mental note to apologize properly for it, sees the note she knew would be there.

"Things to do, see you later?"

"Complicated, then" she says aloud to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Will not write jump-cut dialogue based stories. Will not write jump-cut dialogue based stories. (Hundred times) So, no dialogue to speak off here then... Moved on a bit from the rest of the story, no prizes for guessing where. Must do Paying work...**

A key scrabbles into the lock, and the front door is finally opened; it swings wildly inward, as two bodies push hard against it, into the large and sparsely furnished hallway. There is a squeal as one of the figures almost loses her footing , the door rebounds off the far wall, and threatens to collide into them, they are however, too intent on each other to notice, and falling into the hallway too quickly, it misses them by inches, re-latches itself back in place, key left on the outside. Bags are dropped unceremoniously, with little regard to where they fall. Emily trips over hers, her hands either side of Naomi's face as they kiss, is crushing her lips tightly onto the other girl's, desperate to transmit almost by force the level of her passion, and as they stumble together, Naomi's back finally collides into the wall. If it hurts at all, she neither feels nor says, too intent as she is on Emily. Naomi's longer arms reach down to Emily's arse and she grips tightly, pulling the redhead into her, she bunches the material of the short skirt in her hands and pulls upwards, Emily wriggling her hips to help, soon the skirt is up far enough so that Naomi is able to feel through the ridiculous tiger striped tights the tops of Emily's thighs, and the tiny scrap of material masquerading as a pair of knickers there. Emily lets out a low moan as she feels Naomi's hands. Emily's own hands move away from Naomi's face, pulling down on the lapels of the printed floral shirt that she's wearing, forcing Naomi to shrug off the shirt, revealing the low cut and almost see through tee shirt beneath it. The shirt lands in a heap by her feet, and she almost straightaway treads on it, as she is again forced back against the wall by Emily, who's hands go immediately to one of Naomi's breasts squeezing it and flicking her thumb over the nipple almost roughly, and it's Naomi's turn to moan. Emily's hands travel down Naomi's sides, to the hem of the tee shirt and moving apart briefly, she tugs upwards, Naomi sensing, lifts her arms up, and tee shirt is off, and discarded. This momentary pause allows to two girls to stare into each others eyes, both are lust filled. Naomi holds her head to one side, mouth open breathing heavily, lets out a small growl, and begins again to assault Emily's lips with her own.

Emily begins to subtly adjust their position so that she's half forcing half pushing Naomi toward the stairs, mouths still locked together as Naomi trips and stumbles against the lowest step, she just about manages to catch herself, and lets a small laugh escape, soon stifled by Emily's kisses, she reaches in between them to undo the buttons on the leopard print shirt she's wearing, and tugs it out from the skirt, at the same time Emily shrugs off the braces and pulling at the remaining buttons almost rips her own shirt off. Naomi quickly reaches round to undo Emily's bra, and as it falls away takes one of Emily's breasts into her mouth, Emily gasps as Naomi sucks and teases with her tongue so that Emily's nipple is almost painfully erect. She lets out a shuddering moan, and utters the first word either has spoken since they arrived.

"Naomi..."

As Naomi takes the other nipple into her mouth, Emily pushes her thigh upwards between Naomi's legs. can feel the heat there. Its Naomi's turn to let out a guttural moan, as Emily rocks her leg back and forth

"Jesus...there"

Naomi tugs on Emily's arms pulling her upwards, she's almost panting,

"Bed, now"

Emily nods silently, standing, she takes one of Naomi's hands and pulls her upright, kisses her hard, and takes the stairs at a run, giggling. They crash into Naomi's room, a repeat performance of the front door, Naomi pauses briefly to pull off her leggings, stamping on them quickly, and reaches out to Emily and unzips her skirt, and Emily likewise shrugs the tight material down her legs, taking her sisters tights with it. Emily sits on the corner of the bed, holds out her hands, and Naomi wastes no time. Emily rolls her over onto her back, and crouching over the blonde, rains kisses over her neck, and towards her chest, Naomi arches her back, and takes off her own bra, as Emily finally takes a nipple into her mouth, and Naomi gasps as Emily gently nips it with her teeth, she works her way downwards towards Naomi's stomach leaving a line of kisses that brush past her belly button, pause briefly at the edge of her knickers, then agonisingly move to her thigh, Naomi lets out a frustrated moan, and tries to manoeuvre herself towards Emily's kisses, but to no avail as Emily moves back up along Naomi's stomach finally reaching her mouth again. Pushing her tongue into Naomi's mouth, at the same time running her fingers along the crease at the front of her knickers, Naomi jerks involuntarily towards the fingers as they continue their exploration, pushing delicately past the edge of her pants, Emily pulls at the material and pulls them off, Naomi takes in a sharp breath as Emily slowly works her fingers into her, her thumb coming to rest on her clit, she starts to move, slowly at first, but increasing the tempo to match Naomi's need. It doesn't take long before Naomi takes in a breath, holds it, and comes, hard. Letting out an explosive expletive.

"Ffffffuuuuuucccck, Em.."

As soon as Emily falls onto Naomi, the blonde moves over her, and falls between Emily's legs, Naomi can feel Emily quivering as slowly she teases kisses all over her body, finally coming to a stop just above her clit, uses her tongue in the way she knows Emily can't stand, but at the same time craves, Emily's hands on Naomi's head, she moves her own hips in rhythm, her back arches off the bed, she emits a breathless;

"I'm..."

Doesn't finish the sentence. Has other things on what's left of her mind.

oooooo

Finally under the Duvet, Naomi strokes Emily's arm, it's as if she still can't quite believe Emily is real sometimes. Emily speaks first, knows she has to

"You OK?"


End file.
